Field
The disclosure relates to vascular filtration of embolic debris.
Discussion of the Related Art
Circulation of embolic debris can cause mild to extreme cardiovascular complications, leading to pulmonary embolism and even death. Because prior art vascular filtration devices may not adequately confine embolic debris, dual net vascular filtration devices may be used. However, prior art dual net vascular filtration devices may have highly complicated geometries, leading to potential delivery and deployment obstacles. In addition, prior art vascular filtration devices may have geometries that facilitate unwanted tissue ingrowth due to having many contact points with the host vessel. There is thus ever a need for improved vascular filtration devices, systems and methods. The present disclosure addresses this need.